Bombette
Bombette is one of Mario's partners that appears in Paper Mario, and the third party member encountered in the game. She is a pink Bob-omb (most likely a Bob-omb Buddy) with a ponytail-shaped fuse and a white turn knob with no holes. Her name is a simple combination of "bomb" and "-ette," a suffix used to denote a female subject. Bombette first appears amongst the other friendly Bob-ombs imprisoned in a room within the Koopa Bros. Fortress; upon meeting her, she demonstrates an eagerness to get back at the Koopa Bros. for capturing her. She can be used to destroy cracked walls and other similar obstacles in the overworld, a role that would carried over in the next two games of the ''Paper Mario'' series; the role is taken by Admiral Bobbery in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and the Pixl Boomer in Super Paper Mario. Bombette and all of the other partners from Paper Mario were meant to make an appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, but she and all the others (except for Lady Bow and Parakarry) were removed for unknown reasons. A sprite for Bombette, as well as the other helper characters from the first Paper Mario, have been found in the game's files. Bombette and the partners from both Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door also have unused data in Super Paper Mario. History ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' When Mario goes to the Koopa Bros. Fortress, Yellow Ninjakoopa traps Mario in a cell. Here, Mario meets Bombette, who was imprisoned in the fortress for exploding next to the Koopa Bros.; she helps Mario by demonstrating her field ability, walking over next to a crack in the wall and exploding to make an escape route out of the cell, and then joins Mario's party. After she helps Mario defeat the Koopa Bros., she decides to join Mario's party permanently and aid him on the quest to find the Star Spirits. Prior to these events, Bombette had broken up with another Bob-omb named Bruce; he constantly looks for a chance to get back together with her, only to be met with constant and comical refusal each time. Her field ability, in addition to destroying walls, can also be used to flip switches and attack enemies; both this and Kooper's field move are the only ways that Mario's partners can perform a First Strike. In battle, Bombette can Body Slam foes or explode on them by using her Bomb attack. After upgrading, she can learn more powerful moves like Power Bomb, which hits all enemies on the ground, or Mega Bomb, which hits every enemy in battle. When Bombette blows up a particular cracked wall in Crystal Palace, four Bombette imposters show up, whose quotes always end with stars, hearts, extra exclamation points or question marks, and extra periods. These are tells that the Bombettes are fake; the real Bombette quickly loses patience with the charade and begs Mario to hit the imposters with his hammer. After revealing the fakes, the real Bombette shows tells him that if he'd hit her, she was going to bomb him the next time he napped. If Mario hits the real Bombette however, she calls him terrible and they must fight the Duplighosts. Bombette receives three letters at the Post Office in Toad Town throughout the game: one invitation letter from the Dry Dry Railroad Transportation Department, and two love letters from Bruce. Tattle *"She's named Bombette. That pink is adorable! She does seem to be pretty strong willed. Her future boyfriend might be in for some trouble!" Start Menu Description *''Hot-headed Bombette was once jailed in Koopa Bros. Fortress. Her specialty is blasting open cracked walls and rocks. Press Cdown. She'll walk off and explode, creating openings. Press Cdown while she's walking to make her blow up on the spot.'' ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Bombette appears as a Catch Card found on the 40th floor of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. She and all the other partners from the Paper Mario series could also be seen very briefly at the beginning of the game, in a photograph at the Mario Bros.' House. Other appearances Bombette was featured in a 2015 press release made by Nintendo for Women's History Month, which highlighted some of the company's female characters.Gulik, Marcin (March 18, 2015). Nintendo Celebrates Women’s History Month With a Look Back at its Female Characters. Gamnesia. Retrieved November 17, 2015. Attacks Catch Card *'Card Type:' Rare *'Card Description:' Bombette was Paper Mario's bombastic starlet. Who knew a pink Bob-omb could pack such a punch? Trivia *There is a pink Bob-omb based off of Bombette that can be found in the Rogueport Sewers. References es:Bombette Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario series partners Category:Sidekicks Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario allies Category:Bob-ombs